


Freezing My Balls Off

by hardlystraight



Series: I Can't Sleep [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, they fight over the sheets tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Mickey loves to hog the sheets and Ian loves to hog the bed so Mickey is squashed and nearly falling off the bed, while Ian is freezing his nuts off beside him.</p><p>Literal fluff with no plot.</p><p>Don't worry, the other ones are way longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing My Balls Off

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is part of a series with three alternate endings and this is the first one. :) Enjoy.

 "Mick, stop hogging the sheets."

"Fuck off, Gallagher.  You've got the whole bed to yourself,  ya  fuckin giant."

" Mick ," Ian whined.  He couldn't help his massive figure.  Mickey rarely complained about Ian's large body, _especially_ when it was draped around him in the colder months.  But winter had come around and Ian, who was usually a furnace, was succumbing to the biting cold of November.   


Still frozen, Ian jabbed his raven-haired boyfriend in the stomach. Mickey let out an  _ oof _ !, momentarily losing his breath, and moved to free his hands.

"So that's how it is,  Firecrotch ?" He goaded, pushing Ian in to the mattress.

Their roughhousing turned into straddling and within minutes, Mickey was riding Ian into the mattress.  The two collapsed in post-orgasmic bliss and fell asleep, *  wrapped around each other and sharing the sheets in order to stay warm in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> * this is the point where the endings will pick up from
> 
> hmu on tumblr at make-your-move-on-me


End file.
